The Smoke That Falls From Your Lips
by blondie600
Summary: Derek and Stiles are captians of rival basketball teams, but they just cant seem to resist each other. Fluffy Sterek, involves smoking and cutesy rain kissing ;)


"Derek, why is Stiles Stilinski staring at you?" I hear Scott ask as he sits down beside me on the bench

"Probably trying to scare me or sommin." I mumble in reply as tie up my shoe laces

"Maybe he liiiiiikes you," Scott teases, running a hand through his hair

"Dude, you may be secretly dating someone on our biggest rivals' team but I'm really not up for that sorta thing." I sigh as I sit up, glancing in the direction of Stiles who's talking to Scott's not so secret boyfriend Isaac. He is kinda hot I guess, Stiles I mean. He's got that sorta cheekily hot look about him, but he smokes and I have a strict no smoking policy plus as I said he's captain of our biggest rivals and I don't think me and him getting together is gunna change that.

"TEAMS ONTO THE COURT." The referee shouts, I step forward to face my team and smile widley at them

"We've beaten them before we can beat them again, let's do this!" I exclaim, making my team cheer as we walk onto the court.

I stand on one side of the referee, Stiles on the other. His head is cocked to one side, an eyebrow raised

"Shake hands." The Referee instructs. I lean around him and grasp Stiles' hand

"Good luck Hale." He smirks, winking at me as I raise my eyebrows

"Eat dirt Stilinski." I reply with a sweet smile

"Oh it's on." He growls, letting go of my hand and stepping back.

"READY?" The Ref yells "3, 2, 1 PLAY." He adds, then throws the ball up in the air and the game begins.

* * *

"See you later dude!" Scott yells happily, slapping me on the back as he bounces out the changing room. I can't help but grin as he disappears, buzzing at the fact that we won.

I look round the changing room to check everyone's left and head out myself, still smiling. I exit the building and head towards my car when a familiar voice stops me in my tracks

"You deserved it Hale." I turn and see Stiles stood against a wall, cigarette hanging from his lips

"Well you didn't exactly play your best today Stilinski," I reply with a shrug, smile still on my face.

"I was distracted." He replies, pulling out a lighter and lighting the cigarette. I frown as he takes in the smoke then drags the cigarette from his lips slowly, almost sexually. Wooooah Derek no what are you thinking, smoking isn't hot it's disgusting and bad for you. I try to move but my feet are stuck too the floor and I watch in awe as Stiles blows the smoke out slowly, leaning his head back to let it out into the cold evening air. He places the cigarette back in his mouth, glancing over at me with a smirk

"What you drooling about there Hale?" He asks innocently, taking another long drag then slowly pulling the cigarette from his mouth even slower than before, his eyes never leaving my face as he slowly releases the smoke. I watch it spiral up into the air as rain begins to fall.

I look back at Stiles who' staring up at the sky as well, watching as the rain falls slowly down onto the ground, putting out the cigarette dangling from his fingers in the process.

"Oh that's annoying," He frowns, looking down at the cigarette "I was having fun." He adds, before throwing it on the floor and squashing it with his foot.

I feel my feet move as he pops open some mints and slides one into his mouth and I don't stop until I'm stood inches from him, gazing down at him intensely. His body stiffens at the close contact, his cockiness disappearing instantly, his breath hitching in his throat.

"You sure you wanna be this close to the captain of your biggest rivals?"

"My urge to kiss you is a lot more important than basketball right now." I whisper as he looks up at me.

I just look at him for a moment, drinking in the sight of his slightly flushed cheeks and his big brown eyes gazing up at me lustfully and I slowly lean forward and press my lips onto his. He eagerly kisses me back, his hands cupping my face as I push him back against the wall. The rain hammers down on us, soaking us to the skin but this moment is so perfect, we don't care at all.

* * *

**I don't even know, I was having a discussion with my friend about this and bam out came a one shot :') Hope you all liked it, I've written several other Sterek one shots so you should go check them out as well ^_^ Please review it makes my day :)**


End file.
